


I can't go on

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Jamie, Claire and treadmills. Inspired by gotham_ruaidh and Robin Bengtsson.





	I can't go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts).



Jamie closed his locker, towel on his shoulder and walked to the treadmill he was accustomed to use, Swedish music playing on the speakers, as the owner of the gym was a Swedish expat fond of his fatherland’s artists.

> __I can’t go on, I can’t go on  
>  Gotta keep it together  
>  Don’t get me wrong, don’t get me wrong  
>  ‘Cause baby, you make me better, hey  
> 

Jamie adjusted the treadmill to his favourite setting, one which increased the speed of it little by little until his desired point and began his work out. It was then when a new face came in.

> _With just one look you make me shiver_  
>  I just wanna take you home  
>  Wanna go, yeah I wanna go
> 
> _Now girl, you make me a believer  
>  I wanna take off all my clothes  
>  Wanna go, you make me wanna go_

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with bright brown hair, pale skin and whiskey coloured eyes; wearing a tight red outfit of yoga pants and crop top which perfectly defined the curve of her breasts and round arse. He completely stopped on his track up to the point of almost fall from the treadmill, having to quickly speed his pace to go back to beginning.

> _I just can’t go on no more_  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful  
>  Oh, hands down to the floor, my love  
>  And I’m doing whatever you want
> 
> _I can’t go on, I can’t go on_  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful  
>  I can’t go on, I can’t go on  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful

She began to make warming up exercises right in front on him, stretching her muscles and bending to touch her toes, giving him an even better view of her arse. He was entranced, losing his pace again, twice, having completely forgotten his goal for today’s session, just staring like an idiot to this strange woman.

> _You’ve got me good, you’ve got me good_  
>  And I’m not going nowhere  
>  Right in your hook, that’s understood  
>  But I’mma take you somewhere 

He was decided he had to talk with her, but he had to think how. She didn’t look the type who would talk with the first guy trying to talk with her on a gym. She looked braw and decided and smart…if it wasn’t for the awkwardness of the place and the situation and the fact he didn’t even know how to approach her, he would say he was falling in love.

She reached for her bottle of water on the move, some drops falling on her bosom and stomach. Jamie followed the drops, almost wishing it was him who were going down her body,

This time, not noticing he had stopped his pace again and falling with a loud thud from the treadmill.

 _‘Iffrin!!’_   

> _I just can’t go on no more_  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful  
>  Oh, hands down to the floor, my love  
>  And I’m doing whatever you want
> 
> _I can’t go on, I can’t go on_  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful  
>  I can’t go on, I can’t go on  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful

And then she was there, by his side, checking him with surgical precision.

 _‘I’m a doctor,’_ she said to him, checking his pulse on his wrist, _‘did you hit your head on the floor? Did you feel dizzy?’_  


_‘Nay, lass, I think I was just daydreaming.’_  


_‘Not something sensible to do on a bloody treadmill, isn’t it?’_ She made him laugh, he knew on that very moment that he was going to marry her as soon as he could.  


_‘Aye, I ken that.’_ he said to her, the next words coming from him as natural as breath  _‘Would ye take a coffee with me? In payment for the doctorin’.’_

 _‘It sounds a good deal,’_ She smiled to him,  _‘but I’d like to know the name of my patient first.’_  


_‘James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.’_ he said to her,  _‘but ye can call me Jamie.’_  


_‘After reciting all those names, for sure you haven’t a concussion.’_ she made him laugh again.  _‘I’m Claire, Doctor Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp.’_  


_‘Please to meet ye, Claire.’_ Jamie said as she helped him to get back to his feet.  


_‘Likewise, Jamie.’_  


> _So freaking beautiful  
>  Baby, I just can’t go on_
> 
> _I can’t go on, I can’t go on_  
>  I can’t go on, I can’t go on  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful
> 
> _I can’t go on, I can’t go on_  
>  I can’t go on, I can’t go on  
>  When you look this freaking beautiful
> 
> _So freaking beautiful_  
>  Baby, I just can’t go on


End file.
